sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Tashtego
Tashtego is a Voxxxit who along with his partner, Daggoo, hunt and capture exotic animals for the intergalactic Vorakki zoo. Personal Information Real Name: Tashtego Species: Voxxxit Age: Unknown Location: Home planet Voxxx, Current location Kyah Created: by Michael J. Longo in 2016 First Appearance: "Tales From Outer Space" #1 (2016) Height: about 2.5 meters Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses * Unknown Current Era Appearances * "Tales From Outer Space" #1 (2016) * Galactic Castaway: Chapters 1-3 (Sep 2018) Character Biography Tashtego and Daggoo are xeno-faunal acquirers for the Vorakki zoo, and their boss Zoo Master Figguran. One of their first expeditions was to Tamiqqad where they hoped to capture a legendary large cat-like animal, the nemeandi. There, Tashtego had exposed his location to the animal and was about to be mauled when Daggoo jumped in and tackled the beast. (Galactic Castaway: Chapters 1-3, 2018) A later multi-planet trip had proven disastrous. The first eight systems visited yielded quite a few specimens, including a pair of orange and red visicocks from Phoxos III, a flaming tailed sauroton from Omolgro, and a collection of multicolored poisonous rinnogs from Warburton. On Malgrazore, they were able to catch (using an electro-stabilizer) a Spynithagrius which was chasing a Vigentipede. They brought the creatures aboard their ship, the Zorka, where they put them in cells next to the space dragon Trey. While heading to their new destination, Pakran 5, the Zorka is attacked by the Intergalactic Pirate Posse. With fuel leaking into the Zorka, there's not much time for the Voxxxit pilots. Tashtego suggests getting in the escape pod, but Daggoo has another plan. An escape pod is launched, which brings the IPP ship in closer to the Zorka, in range of its laser cannon. Daggoo blasts the IPP ship, and soon after the Zorka explodes, sending the trailer which contained Trey, Spiny and other animals, hurtling through the cosmos. (Tales From Outer Space #1, 2016 & Galactic Castaway: Chapters 1-3, 2018) Tashtego was indeed upon the escape pod, ZEP-1, while Daggoo remained on the Zorka. After grieving for Daggoo, Tashtego looked for a location to land - he was 100 kiloparsecs away from Voxxx at this point. The closest intergalactic hub was Rammiter 7, so he headed in that direction. The lonely journey was uneventful until the ZEP-1 collided with an asteroid. The craft's navigational system and communication system were damaged, and Tashtego had to make a manual landing. He luckily found a nearby inhabitable planet, Kyah, and crash landed there. The craft needed much repair, and unfortunately the planet, at least where he landed, was pretty desolate. However, there was life. Two young Kaffazi spotted and confronted Tashtego. He responded kindly and friendly, and was able to make light conversation with the two, whose names he learned were Kuula and Bahki. After some discussion, the two Kaffazi led Tashtego on a hike, which brought them to the Kaffazi encampment. The adult Kaffazi were none-too-pleased to see an outsider at their camp. (Tales From Outer Space #2, 2017 & Galactic Castaway: Chapters 1-3, 2018). Later, Tashtego was walking on the Royal Road under Kyah's hot orange sun, on the way to Thargis. The reason for this journey is still unknown. (Tales From Outer Space #2, 2017 & Galactic Castaway: Chapters 1-3, 2018). Category:Alien